


The Avengers Bonding Night

by petting_a_bumblebee



Series: SuperShorts [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Daredevil (Comics), Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Domestic Avengers, Funny, Gen, Humor, Identity Issues, Short One Shot, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23262844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petting_a_bumblebee/pseuds/petting_a_bumblebee
Summary: As the Avengers share their backstories, it seems that Tony Stark has nothing in common with his teammates. But how about with some other billionaire genius superhero?
Series: SuperShorts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735657
Kudos: 43





	The Avengers Bonding Night

Daredevil: ...and then my dad was killed by a criminal.

Spider-Man: Oh my! Just like my backstory. My uncle was killed too.

DD: Actually, it all began years before when this radioactive substance spilled on my face.

Hulk: All over me too! Was there an explosion?

DD: No thank god. But now I am blind.

Winter Soldier: Handicap! Me too! I have no arm!

DD: And then the chemicals gave me these enhanced senses.

Captain America: Mine came also from a bottle.

DD: My new senses… the hearing… it was horrible at first to hear every little thing.

Superman: Yes, tell me about it!

Iron Man: Hey, not fair! I still have nothing to bond with him, and that guy is not even from our team.

Batman: You say you have nothing… but do you have money? Like are you a billionaire?

IM: Well… yes.

BM: A genius with your own successful company?

IM: Yes.

BM: Were your parents killed tragically when you were young and vulnerable?

IM: Yes.

BM: Did you channel that rage and become a vigilante?

IM: Wee-ell… actually, I just drank kind of lot.

BM: Hm... Close enough.

IM: Yes! Bros!


End file.
